Alone For A Night
by mille101
Summary: 15/Love Oneshot. They are alone. For the whole night. Just the two of them... Will it happen?


**Alone For A Night**

_They are alone. Just the two of them. For the whole night. Will it happen?_

_…_

"What was practise like today?"

"Horrible."

"So the same as usual?"

"No. Worse."

"Why? Did Gunns have a bad day?"

"No. You weren't watching."

"Oh, and now poor little Squibby is maaad."

"You promised to!"

"I did not!"

"But a player's girlfriend should always be watching."

"Well, I told you I was in town with Candy."

"I couldn't concentrate!"

"Yeah, right! As if you could concentrate when I am there…"

"Whatever… that's not the point!"

"Come on, stop whining, now!"

"I am not whining! I'm just trying to tell you that I missed you, City Girl!"

"If it makes you happy, it's not too much fun with my sis either."

"Hey, you're supposed to tell me that you missed me, too!"

"I am?"

"Yup."

"I love you."

**…**

"Shocked?"

"Not at all sweetheart."

"You forgot something…"

"Oh, really?!"

**…**

"I love you, too."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Looking the picture you took of us."

"The one when I'm almost killing you?"

"Exactly."

"You still have it, too?"

"Sure. It's standing right next to my bed."

"I see."

"But of course the real Cody would be way…"

"What?!"

"Way sexier."

"Shut up!"

"It's just the truth!"

"I don't care!"

"By the way, you do know that Sebastien is not here… So my dorm is completely emp-"

"Where is he anyway?"

"You tell me. I guess, somewhere in France with his Dad."

"Yeah, probably."

* * *

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, honey. I'm just… tired. And bored."

"So you're saying I'm boring?"

"Maybe…"

"You don't dare to say that again! Anyways, I know something we could do…"

"Squiiib!"

"Forget it. I know that Cody Myers is way too… innocent for that…"

"Squib! If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, you should better keep it to yourself! And by the way, I AM NOT INNOCENT!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot sweet and honest and-"

"At least I'm serious sometimes!"

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?!"

"You heard what I said."

"Well, one of us needs to be the laid-back one. I mean, what kind of relationship would it be otherwise?!"

"Hum… maybe a normal one?!"

"Exactly! And who wants to be normal?!"

"I dunno. Maybe everyone apart from us… ?"

"But on the other hand I would be doing something quite different with a normal girl than talking when we were alone, right sweetheart?!"

"Don't**.** Even**.** Get**.** Started**.**"

"Why so irritated, Miss Myers?"

"You are such a dreamer, Squib!"

"A dreamer?! Not a jerk? Or a fool? Or maybe an idiot? Oh, you need to explain that one…"

"As if I would ever do such a thing with YOU?!"

"You're hurting me deeply, baby!"

"I mean, a guy like you… "

"Hey! What's wrong with me? I look good, I can play tennis. I thought… chicks like athletes…"

"Just what I'm talking about. You are SO full of yourself. And you don't know a thing about girls."

"So maybe you could teach me if you think you're so good."

"Haha. Keep dreaming, Furlong!"

"I will be dreaming with you in my arms forever, my dear. Was that better?"

"Not at all. That was ridiculous."

"At least I made you laugh."

"You're a jerk, Squib."

"So how should I understand the women?!"

* * *

"Isn't your Dad off as well?"

"Yes, that's true."

"What a waste of words then…"

"Squib if you don't stop immediately, I will-"

"Oh, sht, Cody! Rick is coming! I need to stop. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, sweetie…"

Cody sighed annoyedly while getting up from her bed and started to walk through her room. Looking at the display of her cellphone she realized they had been talking for almost two hours. Hopefully Squib would not get into trouble. She had told him to be careful! But at least she had been able to prevent him from leaving his dorm. Talking on the phone was sometimes almost as good as meeting him. Well, almost.

**_Haha... so I got you there... I hope the end was surprising enough... _**

**_And if you're disappointed I don't want to know what you expected... lol..._**


End file.
